


戀愛之初

by S_taeng



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_taeng/pseuds/S_taeng
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 6





	戀愛之初

1\. 邂逅

“你好…” “你好…”

孙承完没想到竟然有人和自己同时看中这颗裸石，还异口同声。她侧头望去，发现竟然是一容貌绝美的女子，铜橙色的大波浪卷发配上那明艳的大红唇，浑身透出的不是性感而是清冷的气质。

“小姐，你也对这颗裸石感兴趣？”

没有得到预期中的回应，孙承完只能眼睁睁地望着那窈窕身影渐渐离她而去。

孙承完自从摆脱了小圆脸，瘦得一脸英俊后，在比利时也是常常招来美女们的目光。哪怕是在香港也鲜有美女会无视她，这次受到忽略，她瞬间觉得自己的心好像受了很大的打击，不过也好像受到了另类的刺激。

  
  


“小姐，我们真有缘，又见面了。”

“小姐，你也去博览馆看成品吗？”

“小姐，我猜，你也是韩国人吧。”

是她太轻佻还是太聒噪？为什么美女都不回她的话的。孙承完摸了摸鼻子，但还是主动的坐在了美女身边的座位上，一同乘搭穿梭巴士前往博览馆。   
  


她在会展中心逛了一上午，满心除了那些高品质的裸石之外，还有刚刚碰见的这位美女，毕竟长得那么美，想要忘记也不轻易。

孙承完自从受邀来到香港工作后，也接触过不少极具港风的美女，但是眼前的这位美女高冷又透出些许英气，眉眼间的熟悉让她下意识还是觉得美女应该和她一样，都是韩国人。

不过美女虽美却冷，反倒显得她像是个自言自语的登徒子。

翻开手中的展览小册子，看到其中一页那颗夺目的Heart in Heart钻石时，孙承完忍不住侧目，但指腹在纸上反复摩挲。

  
  


也许这就是，爱由心生。

  
  


2\. 钟情

裴柱现轻轻撩开垂落于耳边的长发到耳后，然后自顾自的戴上蓝牙耳机。她不是没有听到孙承完和她说话，只是她没想到孙承完竟然没有认出她来。

望着窗外的车水马龙，她不禁又回忆起那段在首尔读高中的日子。那时候的她刚从大邱老家转来首尔读书，黑长直，厚齐刘海，还有那副陪伴了她整个高中的黑框眼镜，都是她高中时的回忆。她性子向来有点怕生，尤其是当时初來埗到，她更是怯懦，毕竟同学们都取笑她的首尔话不标准，夹杂了许多大邱口音。而当时，只有一个人，在初次与她相遇时，不是冷眼旁观也不是一丘之貉，反而是善良得像个从天而降的小天使。

那个人就是隔壁班的班长，孙承完。孙承完不仅是品学兼优的全科目满分首席，更是才艺兼备的校内风云人物。哪怕是刚刚转校而来的她，也常常听到班上的女生们在偷偷的议论孙承完，话语间流露出的羡慕太过明显，毕竟孙承完活得就像人间楷模。

也许是那年，孙承完在晚会上弹着吉他高歌，温暖人心的歌声和清脆明亮的弦声都打动了她的心；也许是那时，孙承完在比赛中举起弓箭，飞扬的短发和耀目的笑容，不仅正中靶心也一并射中了她的心；也许都不是，而是那次她在大雨中被欺负得连雨伞都被弄烂，校服都被淋湿，眼镜都被模糊时，孙承完出现在她身前，为她遮风挡雨，披在她身上那件温热的外套暖透了她的心。

裴柱现偷偷瞄了一眼正在翻阅展览小册子的孙承完，仍然是当年那头短发，只是那头乌黑如今变得金灿灿的。当然最大的变化还是孙承完当年那可爱又软糯的小圆脸早已瘦得轮廓分明，加上皮肤白皙，有如中古世纪的小王子。

当年的她只能远远的望着耀眼的孙承完，然后每夜都抱着孙承完的外套睡觉，才觉得心安，才能有勇气继续在学校里度过漫长的时光。

那时临近毕业，她才敢下定决心要主动认识孙承完，不能让自己留有遗憾。不过当她得知孙承完已经因为保送而早早就出国去了比利时的时候，她才察觉到原来她还是留下了遗憾。

原本以为这份遗憾会是一辈子的，孙承完只能一直存活在她的记忆里，岂知在异国他乡的今天，她竟然再次重逢了孙承完。

还是那般的开口便是滔滔不绝。

「我的伞给你，没事的，我的外套也给你。」

「那些欺凌你的女生，你一定要告诉老师。」

「你不能太软弱，一定要让她们对你道歉。」

「如果还是害怕的话，找我，我叫孙承完。」

也依然是撩拨心弦的灿若星辰。

  
  


当初若是一见倾心，那么如今便是一见钟情。

  
  


3\. 暗示

“咔擦！”

“又偷拍我，不是说好拍风景的吗？”

“你比风景还要美。”

比起当日初次邂逅裴柱现时的清冷，如今笑起来的模样更是如冬日暖阳般，不，现在还不是冬日，所以应该是，连佯装都无法掩盖的娇羞笑意吹散了仍旧炎热的秋风，沁入心底。

“哐当哐当…叮叮…”

邀约裴柱现一起来港岛回味香港风情的孙承完，凝望着裴柱现那随风飘起的秀发，心中不禁感慨，机会来得那么快。那天下了穿梭巴士后，她还没来得及主动，裴柱现反倒先主动邀她一起参观展览。

谈笑风生间，才发觉原来从职业再到价值观，她们都那般契合，甚至有缘到裴柱现住的酒店和她租住的公寓也只是一街之隔。

展览结束后，孙承完展示她的绅士风度，主动请裴柱现共同进食晚餐。交谈中，才知晓原来裴柱现是来香港进修短程课程的，课程结束后，恰巧遇上展览，便想着观展后才回首尔。

“香港生活节奏如此之快，没想到你竟然会喜欢搭电车。”

“在来香港之前，我是在比利时求学并工作生活的。比利时的生活节奏缓慢，来到香港后，真的发觉自己有点吃不消，还以为自己回了首尔呢。只有在闲暇时间搭一程电车，才能享受这慵懒的时光。”

电车一路向西，穿梭在香港岁月的缩影里，见证着现代时尚和旧时代的风光。

当电车缓行至西环，孙承完带着裴柱现下车再沿路走到海旁。夕阳西下时的西环码头，充满风情。

两人一起迎面吹着暖暖的海风，听着哗哗的潮声，在日落的温柔中接受洗礼。

捕捉暮光时刻的孙承完，也不忘给她和裴柱现来了一张自拍照。

“照片，我洗出来后，再给你。”

“不用了，送给你，就当作是这几日你的导游费。”

“那这样好像少了点。”

“最多给你拍多几张。”

“如果加上今夜的晚餐也许…”

“那我要考虑一下。”

卷翘纤长的睫毛，挺拔俊秀的鼻梁，还有那微微嘟起的嘴唇，无一不都在吸引着孙承完。美女她见得多，但是这么摄人魂魄的，她还是第一次见到，毕竟她已失了魂魄。

“Irene，喜欢看日落吗？”

“很喜欢，不过没想到今天你会带我来看日落。”

“因为，想和你一起看。”

“不是说吃晚餐吗？今晚去哪吃。”

孙承完在初初到埠香港之时，去的第一个景点便是太平山顶，毕竟能够俯瞰整个维多利亚港的景致，放眼望去，无限风光，一览无余。

在裴柱现离开香港前的最后一夜，孙承完私心的想带裴柱现上山顶。

  
  


这不能只是一场无疾而终的邂逅。

  
  


4\. 梦系

“我…喜欢你。”

裴柱现倏地睁开眼，侧目望去，床边矮柜上的闹钟显示着凌晨三点二十一分。她起身披过那件外套再走去厨房倒了一杯热水，然后抱着杯子坐在了沙发上。

这是回来首尔后，第几次梦见孙承完了？

她缓缓的摩挲着杯子，不由得回想起最后在香港那短暂的数日时光。从她主动邀请孙承完陪同她一起在博览馆观展，再到孙承完主动提出陪同她一起在香港游览。即便只是短短几日，都已成了难忘的回忆，储存在脑海中。

孙承完那个笨蛋，是真的没有记起她是谁。也是，当年的她不过是个寂寂无名的普通学生妹，成绩不出众，外表不出彩，还经常被欺凌。孙承完这种善良多情的天之骄子又怎么会记得自己随手帮助过的其中一个弱小呢。

放下水杯，拢了拢外套，再拿起手机，打开相册，划过一张又一张照片，眼角和嘴角都不自觉的悄悄翘起。

这些照片都是她偷拍的孙承完，连孙承完自己都没有察觉。划过的照片召唤了她脑海中挥之不去的记忆，那些和孙承完一起制造的美好回忆。

有她们一起在大澳吃起当地小食时，孙承完用手为她抹去她嘴边的白砂糖；也有她们一起搭船出海去寻找那可遇不可求的中华白海豚时，孙承完将她与那跳跃海面的白海豚一同拍进相框里；更有她们一起在临海而建的棚屋上时，孙承完倚在木栏前，丰富的脸部表情，让她为那宁静的河涌风景添上几许欢声笑语。

迪士尼是创作童话的梦幻世界，而她和孙承完当日也在迪士尼里创造了属于她们的童话故事，只是故事结尾那瑰丽绚烂的烟花过于美丽又过于短暂。烟花一瞬，就怕如梦一场。她还记得在烟花绽放的那个瞬间，孙承完那个灿烂的笑容。

夕阳西沉，余晖洒落在她们身上时，她的心情是纠结的，对于暗示，怎样才是最合适的回应，也许当时不答应那个晚餐，就不会有之后的那个吻，更不会有之后的那一夜。

她想她还是害怕那只是镜花水月，所以才会选择悄然离去。

毕竟在她心里，孙承完仍旧是从前的孙承完，但在孙承完心里，她不过是孙承完人生旅程中不经意邂逅的一个寻常美丽女子，Irene。

裴柱现不自觉的摸了摸自己胸口的项链，即使在黑夜中，也仍旧璀璨闪耀。

  
  


不知孙承完是否也对自己魂牵梦萦。

  
  


5\. 初吻

夜风吹起裴柱现额前的秀发，孙承完左手手肘靠在栏杆上，掌心撑起左脸，认真的凝望着裴柱现那完美的脸蛋。怦然心动，她可以清晰的听见自己那疾速的心跳声。

风的味道是什么？是馥郁甜美。孙承完闭着眼，沉溺在这迷人的香味中。

“你再这样盯着我，我就要收费了。”

“只要你愿意，我全部身家都可以给你。”

如果可以，她愿意用自己的全部来留住眼前她喜欢的女人。

“别动，你头发上沾染了点东西，我帮你弄一弄。”

借口为裴柱现挑去秀发上所谓的东西，其实孙承完是为了替裴柱现戴上那条她在博览馆买下的Heart in Heart钻石项链。当时翻阅展览小册子，她就一眼看中了这条项链，觉得特别合适裴柱现。只是没想到后来裴柱现在博览馆中，也用眼神告诉了她，这条钻石项链，格外钟意。

裴柱现，肤如凝脂，领如蝤蛴，这条钻石项链，只是陪衬得裴柱现更美若天仙。

“真的很合适你。”

“你怎么买下了？”

“因为想送给你。”

“Wendy…这…太贵重了，我不能要。”

“对我来说，钻石不过是块碳，但是却因你而璀璨生辉。”

“真的太贵重了。”

“Irene，你比它还贵重，你得到了它，那我能得到你吗？”

  
  


“我…喜欢你。”

  
  


“看着我的眼睛，告诉我，其实你也是喜欢我的。”

  
  


眼睛是骗不了人的，裴柱现，你每次看见我的时候，眼神都会发出光芒。我对你说的每一句甜言蜜语，你都肯定听到了心里，不然怎么会挑起了眉毛。

告诉我，我不是一厢情愿，我们是两厢情愿。

  
  


四目相对之下，孙承完觉得自己已经深陷于裴柱现那温柔得能溢出水的双眸中，贴近又再贴近。

风的味道是什么？是馥郁甜美。孙承完闭着眼，轻轻的，静静的，吻着。

  
  


「我是你的俘虏」，她甘愿成为这场突如其来的，爱的俘虏。

  
  


情窦初开之日，亦是我将初吻奉献给你之时。

  
  


6\. 缠绵

“Irene，我公寓有颗钻石，有没有兴趣，帮我鉴证一下。”

裴柱现相信自己脸上这时的绯红不是因孙承完的这句话，而是因为她们今夜喝掉的那一整瓶红酒。

作为一个杰出的钻石鉴证师，随身携带钻石鉴定工具是必须的。裴柱现用钻石镊夹住钻石，再用十倍放大镜仔细观看，才发现孙承完的这颗钻石完全看不到内含物，净度极高，是颗无暇的全美钻。

“怎样？”

“全美钻。”

“那再鉴证一个。”

“还有？”

“在这。”

裴柱现被孙承完的举动吓得不敢乱动，抓住十倍放大镜的手在触碰到孙承完身上那件白色小背心时，似是僵硬了。

孙承完趁她在鉴定钻石时，褪去了今日的那件天蓝色衬衫，只是身穿一件白色小背心，露出白皙的双臂，结实的手臂显出那优美的线条，还有那迷人的锁骨，都让室内的温度仿佛提升到和室外温度一般火热。

“怎样，是不是也很纯净无暇。”

“的确，小背心挺白净的，洗得很干净。”

“对哦，隔着衣服，看不到我的心，不如…”

“呀…”

孙承完这个臭流氓，出了国果然就变坏了，平时肯定也是常常这样对别的女生。

“你，是不是对每个女生都这样？”

“我只对你这样，我的初恋大人。”

“我…是你的初恋？”

“是啊，以前我的心里只有钻石，直到遇见你，我才知道，原来世上真的有人能比钻石更加美丽，更加诱人。”

“你就懂得骗我。”

“听见了吗？我的心跟我的人一样，不懂得骗人。”

孙承完的怀抱真的很温暖，还有这强而有力的心跳声，一声一声，让她仿佛感觉到自己的心跳声都要与孙承完同步了。

  
  


重新补过的艳红唇彩，又被孙承完吞去了不少，她能清晰感受到孙承完的唇不是如羽毛般掠过她的唇，而是唇与唇之间的摩擦，她觉得孙承完的唇上必然沾染了不少她的唇彩。

战场不知何时从客厅的沙发转移到房间内的双人床上，而孙承完的唇也从她的红唇转移到了她雪白的酥胸间。

摩擦，吸吮，舔咬。

孙承完就像是个初生婴儿，努力的想吃饱，吮吸得她的蓓蕾十分坚挺，牙齿轻咬之下，那酥酥麻麻的感觉就如电流般，传递全身。如孩子般，吃饱了就开始玩弄。孙承完放过了蓓蕾后，却开始舔舐她的双胸，柔软的小舌由里到外，又从外到里滑舔，舌尖滑过整个胸部，清凉又炽热。

又咬，又舔，又吸。

灵活的小舌一路向下，孙承完像是在她腹上写下了每一句爱的宣言，每一下的节奏都十分有韵律，那般重舔、重压。星火燎原，原本仅仅是一丝的小火焰成了熊熊烈火，燃烧着她。

她相信自己眼中应该是充满了情欲，毕竟孙承完那灿若繁星的双眸中也沾满了情欲，是那种想要将她整个吞入腹中的迫切感。

裴柱现不禁伸出手摸了摸孙承完的眼角，曾经这双眼眸，发出的每一丝光芒都和她无关，但是在这一刻，这双眼眸散发出的光彩都是因为她，仅仅是因为她一个人。

终于，也有这么一天，她一个人就占据了孙承完所有的目光。

不知是感动，还是委屈，眼角溢出了泪水，却被孙承完一点一滴的吻去。孙承完的吻不如之前的轻佻，也不如之前的霸道，反而十分的温柔撩人，体贴的吻尽所有泪水，并亲吻了她的眼睛，她不禁颤了颤眼睫毛。

  
  


“我可以吗，亲爱的？”

  
  


欲望横流之际，孙承完竟然还问得出她这种问题，她暗自生起闷气，怎么孙承完不等全套都做完了，再问？她抱紧孙承完，狠狠的咬了一口那迷人的锁骨，看着属于自己的牙印，才得以泄愤。

她不过是咬了锁骨而已，为什么孙承完像是脑子被她咬了似的，一个劲的傻笑，不疼吗，小傻瓜。金灿灿的小脑袋瓜摇晃着，让她忍不住又敲了下孙承完的额头。

  
  


“我会很温柔的，别怕。”

  
  


虽然孙承完说了让她不要怕，虽然孙承完动作缓慢而轻柔，虽然孙承完做足了所有前戏，但是被孙承完进入的那一刻，还是疼。眼角再次溢出了泪水，这次不知是疼痛，还是满足。

曾经的她想接近孙承完却连主动认识的勇气都没有，没有想到有朝一日，她会成为了孙承完的初恋，应该说是成为了彼此的初恋，献出彼此的初吻，甚至是初夜。

按压，揉搓，抽插。

花穴蓦然的紧缩，紧紧吸吮着孙承完的手指，都怪孙承完每次都是霸道的进入，却温柔的出去。一潮春水，湿了身下的床单，湿了自己的腿间，更是湿了孙承完的手心。

又揉，又勾，又刮。

不知是她的小穴更加湿热，还是孙承完的手指更加火热，总之热上加热。孙承完忽轻忽重的动作，让她觉得自己也变得忽上忽下的。随着孙承完在小穴内壁中一下又一下的勾划着嫩肉，她的呼吸渐渐成了喘息。

快感一直侵袭着她的思绪，她开始想夹紧大腿，却发现大腿颤抖得无力紧闭，被孙承完轻轻的一用力，就溢出一波春水，只能挺起腰肢迎合着孙承完。

  
  


“～嗯…唔…啊…哈…呜～”

  
  


裴柱现听得多别人说她声音清冷，或是温柔。但是这般撩人的声音，连她自己都觉得陌生，应该怎么形容，缠缠绵绵？柔柔蜜蜜？总之不像是能从她的嘴中溢出。

也许是柔腻撩人的呻吟声刺激了孙承完，孙承完的动作比起刚刚开始，更加的快速，更加的霸道。激得她满身的酥麻滋味更是痒了，她也更是努力的配合着孙承完。

孙承完这个曾经的全科目满分首席，在恋爱中的情事这一科，也是满分的，无论是亲吻还是爱抚。明明是个新手，但是却在探索间，快速的找到了她的敏感点。

裴柱现觉得自己如果参加合唱团，应该是高音部吧。当敏感顶端持续被孙承完的指尖摩擦，她再也忍不住了，紧紧的抱着孙承完，一遍又一遍的喊着孙承完的名字，不是重逢后的英文名，而是第一次相遇时，孙承完口中的全名。

  
  


“孙承完…承完…孙承完！”

  
  


她终于在孙承完的指下绽放出最美丽的光彩。绷直了的身子，尖叫后而沙哑的嗓子，还有刚刚喷涌而出大量蜜汁的花口。彼此赤裸的身子紧紧的贴着，感受着彼此额间渗出的汗水，还有彼此身上沾染的爱液。

她轻轻拂去孙承完额前紧贴着的湿发，双手搂住了孙承完的脖子，拉低，吻了吻孙承完的额头。

  
  


半夜惊醒之际，除了身上的酸软感，最怕的还是那空虚感。明明孙承完就睡着她身边，为何她还是这么的害怕。

  
  


缠绵游戏过后，这段情是否会永久？

  
  


7\. 默契

“裴柱现！”

寒风凛冽、大雪纷飞中，孙承完第一眼就相中了裴柱现，还有那件遗失在记忆中的外套。

裴柱现面容上出现了无数种表情，有慌张，有愕然，还有那一闪而过的惊喜。

孙承完一步一步朝着裴柱现走去，像是穿梭了岁月，如当年的大雨中，她撑着伞，向着裴柱现走去。

“我的伞给你，没事的，我的外套也给你。”

将伞柄塞到裴柱现手中，孙承完立即脱下自己的羽绒外套，披在那件曾经属于自己的单薄外套上。

“你…你怎么会在这？”

“你为什么在这，我就为什么在这。”

“我以为你不会回来参加学校的周年校庆，毕竟毕业后，都没有见你出席过。”

“以前是的确没有过，但是以后的每一个周年校庆，我都会陪你回来。”

“你…”

“我回来了。”

裴柱现的小身子缩在了她的长身羽绒外套中，握着伞柄的手指冰凉得透彻心底，她不禁双手合住裴柱现那握住伞柄的小手，低过头去，呵气。

“傻子，你把外套给了我，你不冷吗？”

“比利时的冬天比首尔更为冷峻阴郁。”

  
  


“柱现，终于看到你了，你落了外套，咦？你这…”

“老师，外套给我吧。”

“承完？真的是你啊，承完！”

“老师，很久不见。”

“稀客啊，你当年去了比利时后，就没有再回来过，还以为你定居在那了。”

“以后会常回来的，我回首尔了。”

“这，怎么突然就回来了。”

“遇见了想要一辈子在一起的人，所以回来扎根。”

“老师，真是感谢你给我送外套。”

“哈哈，没啥，不过没想到柱现你和承完竟然还有联系。”

“老师，我们也是刚刚才重遇的。”

“那正好，礼堂里，正准备举行你画我猜的比赛，校友组还差一对搭档，你们不会拒绝老师吧。”

“老师…” “好啊，老师。”

“哈哈，承完还是那般善解人意。”

孙承完穿上充满着裴柱现香味的羽绒外套，觉得比自己的那件暖透了，也舒服极了。

  
  


“皮卡丘！！”

“小熊维尼！”

“雪宝！！！”

“米老鼠！！”

学弟学妹们都一脸惊讶并睁大了眼睛紧盯着裴柱现，对于裴柱现能猜中孙承完那只有形似而神不似的画，都纷纷感到惊奇。孙承完则对于学弟学妹们的表情和反应感到极为满意。

  
  


“我们可真有默契。”

“是我有本事，你画的可真差劲。”

“我画的那么差，你都能猜到，还不是因为你知道我在想什么。”

结束了比赛后，孙承完去了小卖部买了杯热可可给裴柱现。裴柱现握紧着杯子，杯中的热可可仿佛比她还吸引目光。

“承认我们有默契，承认你喜欢我，很难吗？”

“我承认，我害怕。”

“所以那天早上宁愿一个人偷偷离去，裴柱现，我像是个不负责任的人吗？”

“孙承完，你到底喜欢我什么？”

“裴柱现，那你又喜欢我什么？”

  
  


如果你不喜欢我，那在香港的时候，为什么最终还是选择了一次又一次的接受。

如果你不喜欢我，为什么，要一直留着我的外套，甚至多年过去，都还会穿上。

如果你不喜欢我，今日见到我时，又为什么要流露出这般掩盖不住的惊喜目光。

  
  


明明你也很喜欢我，为什么我们要错过。

  
  


8\. 山盟

“你是不是从在会展中心看到我的第一眼就知道是我。”

“是，第一眼，我就认出了，哪怕已经过去那么多年。”

“抱歉虽然当时没有认出你，但是这不影响我喜欢你。”

“那为什么我回来首尔后，你不是立即就飞过来找我。”

“你当时留下的电话号码，后来我怎么打都没有通过。”

裴柱现这时才想起了当时留给孙承完的电话号码是她为了在香港短暂度过而置办的，回来首尔后，她便将那张电话卡给扔掉了。不过这也不是孙承完隔了三个月后，才找到她的借口。

“我说回来扎根，不是说说而已，我辞掉了香港的工作，回了比利时，卖掉了房子，才回来首尔的。”

“这也不用三个月那么久吧。”

“如果是因为这个，你会原谅我这么晚才来到你身边吗？”

孙承完抓住她手指的双手很温热，但是轻轻套进她指间的戒指却有点冰凉。

“我这辈子切磨过很多钻石，但是，这却是我切割的第一颗八心八箭。”

“你说是就是哦，还不知道是不是真正的八心八箭。”

“你可以鉴证这颗钻石，当然也可以一并鉴证我这颗真心。”

孙承完的心跳很快，即使隔着衣服，她也能感受到孙承完身上的热度全数传递到了她的掌心中。

  
  


“工作上，我是一个优秀的钻石切割师，具有高度的责任心。生活中，我相信我也是个优秀的灵魂伴侣，同样具有深厚的责任感。”

“柱现，相信我，嫁给我，我愿意把全世界都给你。”

  
  


不是孙承完不够好，而正是因为孙承完太好，只是她太过怯懦，所以当年才会错过孙承完第一次，再次重逢后，又因为她的怯懦，再错过孙承完第二次。

无论是缘分还是机会，都不会一次又一次的等待她。

所以这一次，她也想勇敢一次，抓住属于她的爱情。

  
  


“孙承完，当年你曾说过，如果我害怕，就找你。”

“那，无论是现在还是以后，每当我害怕，你是否都会兑现你的承诺。”

  
  


“我答应你，从这一刻开始，只要你害怕，你一定会第一眼就能看到我，找到我，我就在这一直陪着你。”

  
  


于我于你，爱情是一见钟情，亦是海誓山盟。


End file.
